CHOICE
by Gigids
Summary: Yang lebih sempurna memang tersedia. Tapi kalau bukan Tetsuya, Akashi tak akan memilihnya. Akakuro. Fluff&Romance. Selamat membaca!


**CHOICE**

…

Kau tahu efek bersyukur kepada Tuhan? Dia mengubah ketidaksempurnaan menjadi sebuah kebahagiaan yang sederhana tapi berkesan.

…

Pertama kali Akashi melihatnya, jujur, Akashi tak pernah berekspektasi tinggi, apalagi Tetsuya adalah seorang laki-laki. Memang, hubungan sejenis bukan lagi sesuatu yang aneh pada masa ini. Bahkan, untuk sekarang dengan tanpa bantuan teknologi, memiliki keturunan bukan mimpi lagi. Namun, bukan itu poinnya.

Akashi hanya menganggap Tetsuya itu temannya.

Ya. Hanya seperti itu saja.

…

Disclaimer :

Kuroko No Basuke _by_ Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Original Story _by_ Gigi

Warning :

T+

AKAKURO

Shounen ai

Family, romance, fluff

Male-pregnant

Out of character

…

Itu dulu.

Namun sekarang, entah setan apa yang merasuki, Akashi memilih Tetsuya sebagai teman hidupnya. Diantara banyak perempuan cantik, dan _uke_ - _uke_ yang manis, dirinya menjatuhkan pilihan pada Tetsuya untuk dibawa ke altar dan membangun sebuah keluarga.

"Sei- _kun_ , masakannya gosong."

Lihat, Tetsuya bahkan hanya bisa merebus telur, dan Akashi tak mungkin memakan telur rebus sepanjang hidupnya.

"Kita beli saja, Tetsuya."

"Maaf."

"Tak apa, belajar pelan-pelan."

"Aku bahkan sudah belajar selama setahun dan tak menghasilkan apapun."

"Siapa peduli? Aku bisa 'makan' Tetsuya kok."

"Mesum."

Dijawab ketus begitu, Akashi masih bisa tersenyum. Seolah terhibur dengan apa yang Tetsuya lakukan.

Tetsuya-nya lucu dan menggemaskan.

…

Sore itu, Akashi baru pulang dari tempat kerja. Rapat dengan beberapa pemilik perusahaan saingan memang merepotkan. Duh, secepat kilat dirinya ingin bermanja-manja pada sang istri yang setia menunggu dirumah.

" _Tadaima_ ," Ucapnya begitu memasuki ruang depan, namun tak mendapati jawaban.

Kemana Tetsuya?

"Tetsuya?"

"…"

Tak mendapat sahutan lagi, Akashi memutuskan masuk ke dalam. Memastikan keadaan. Meski dia yakin kalau area perumahan miliknya ini aman. Dan tak lama kemudian, heterokromnya mendapati Tetsuya tengah berkutat dengan bahan makanan.

"Sayang," Akashi memeluk pinggang, membawa istrinya dalam dekapan dari belakang, " _Tadaima_."

"Sei- _kun_?" Badan berbalik, kemudian kaki berjinjit mengecup rahang, " _Okaeri_."

"Tetsuya sedang apa?"

"Masak." Sedikit menunduk, "Tapi jangan berharap kalau enak."

"Apapun jika dari Tetsuya juga enak."

"Bohong. Kemarin aku masak, tapi tidak Sei- _kun_ habiskan."

Akashi lupa kalau istrinya kurang peka dengan adegan saling menggoda.

"Ya itukan karena Tetsuya masaknya banyak."

"Bohong."

Tak mau Tetsuya marah, Akashi segera mengambil kendali. Badan ramping kembali diputar, kemudian membenturkan bibir berbagi afeksi.

"Mmmph, Sei- _kun_ ,"

Lidah masuk, mengobrak-abrik yang didalam, kemudian tangan mulai menggerayang dan-

"Aww!" Akashi memegang tulang kering miliknya yang Tetsuya tendang.

"Mandi dulu." Sendok sayur mengarah ke kamar mandi, "Sei- _kun_ bau."

Akashi menghela nafas, menetralkan 'adiknya' yang tadi mulai terangsang. Duh, padahal dia kira akan berakhir di ranjang atau setidaknya bersenggama ditemani dengan berbagai sayuran.

Meski sabar, setidaknya Akashi juga sedikit kesal. Sudah lelah karena pekerjaan, istrinya yang diajak bercumpu malah komentar tentang bau badan secara frontal. Kemudian sambil berjalan, dirinya mencium ketiak kiri dan kanan. Rasa-rasanya yang tertinggal hanya bau _perfume_ yang dia pakai seharian, lagipula orang tampan memangnya bisa bau badan? Pikir Akashi penuh kenarsisan.

Sesampainya di kamar mandi, Akashi masih merasa kesal. Tangannya baru akan memutar kran pengisi _bath_ - _tub_ sebelum matanya melihat bagaimana bak tersebut telah berisi air hangat dengan campuran aromaterapi favoritnya.

Sekarang Akashi paham, mengapa Tetsuya menyuruhnya mandi duluan. Aromaterapi yang Akashi sukai memang alami dan buatan tangan Tetsuya sendiri, jadi lebih baik segera digunakan untuk hasil yang lebih menyegarkan.

Selesai mandi, Akashi bergegas menuju ke dapur kembali, guna kembali mencumbu sang istri. Namun baru saja mau memeluk, sendok dapur kembali menunjuk.

"Duduk."

Akashi menurut, kemudian matanya menatap bagaimana Tetsuya mulai mengambil makanan untuknya.

"Sei- _kun_ makan yang banyak," Mata Akashi masih mengikuti jemari Tetsuya yang terlihat beberapa lecet akibat pisau, "Mungkin belum enak, tapi Sei- _kun_ bisa mencobanya."

Semangkuk sup tofu hangat kini terhidang.

Kesal dan lelah Akashi kini telah hilang, berganti bibirnya yang mengulas senyuman. Kalau saja waktu bisa diputar, Akashi akan menikah begitu Tetsuya dilahirkan.

Tetsuya-nya begitu perhatian.

…

Dari dulu, sejak kenal pertama dengan Tetsuya, Akashi selalu heran. Mengapa wajah itu hanya terlihat datar? Bahkan saat marah, tertawa, hingga terluka, tak ada perbedaan yang kentara. Lalu saat mereka jadian, Tetsuya hanya mengangguk mengiyakan ajakan berkencan. Seolah tak terpengaruh dengan teman-temannya yang bersorak, dan para gadis yang berteriak.

Dan hal itulah yang kemudian menjadikannya saat itu meragu, benarkah mereka saling suka?

"Sei- _kun_ sedang apa?"

"Hanya teringat masa lalu."

"Tentang?"

"Tentang kita."

Tetsuya mengerutkan dahi, "Ayo, teman-teman sudah menunggu kita." Ujar Tetsuya sambil satu tangannya menggenggam tangan Akashi, "Sei- _kun_ mau pulang?"

"Tidak. Lagipula sepertinya Tetsuya rindu mereka." Dan Akashi berdiri, mengikuti kemana langkah Tetsuya pergi. Namun, begitu mencapai pintu ruangan, Akashi menarik Tetsuya agar berhenti, lalu tercipta dekapan penuh afeksi.

"Sei- _kun_?"

"Tetsuya bahagia bersamaku?"

"Pe-pertanyaan macam apa itu."

"Jawab saja," Dagu diangkat, kini kedua mata saling menatap.

"Kalau tidak bahagia, mana mungkin kita bersama."

"Benarkah?" Wajah Akashi semakin mendekat menghempas jarak, "Cium aku."

"Eh?"

"Cium aku."

"Tapi-"

"Hm?" Sungguh, Akashi sangat menikmati bagaimana wajah itu mulai memerah dari telinga dan wajah.

"Tutup mata."

"Kita sudah menikah 2 tahun dan kau belum terbiasa?" Tanya Akashi sambil menyeringai, kemudian memandang belah merah milik Tetsuya yang hanya tinggal 3cm dari bibirnya.

"Pokoknya tutup mata."

"Baiklah," Akashi memilih mengalah, menutup kedua binarnya, dan menunggu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.

Sepersekian detik berikutnya, Akashi bisa merasakan rasa manis yang candu pada bibir, dan kenyal yang membuarnya ketagihan. Dan ketika Akashi membuka matanya, dia melihat bagaimana bibir mereka saling menempel dengan mata tertutup erat serta wajah Tetsuya yang memerah sempurna.

Indahnya..

"Sei- _kun_ membuka mata?!" Tetsuya terlihat panik, namun di mata Akashi semakin menarik.

"Itu bukan ciuman," Tangan menarik tengkuk, "Ini baru ciuman." Bibir kembali menempel, dan bibir Akashi membuka, kemudian melumat belah bibir partner-nya. Disusul lidah masuk dan mengajak bergulat.

Ciuman dengan Tetsuya rasanya memabukan. Akashi bisa merasakan kemeja depannya digenggam erat, kemudian nafas Tetsuya terengah karena mereka terbuai nikmat.

"Sei- _kun_ ," Tetsuya terengah, dengan bibir yang bengkak dan merah. Membuat Akashi semakin tidak tahan dan bergairah disaat yang sama.

Tetsuya-nya yang memesona.

…

Beberapa hari ini, tidur Akashi sedikit terusik. Kala dini hari, dirinya mendapati Tetsuya mondar-mandir di kamar mandi, sehingga sedikit berisik.

"Periksa ke dokter saja, Tetsuya." Ujar Akashi saat menyusul istrinya, "Mungkin kau hamil."

Dan detik berikutnya, Akashi mendapati Tetsuya bergelung pada selimut dan menangis.

"Tetsuya?"

"Sei- _kun_ tidak puas hanya denganku?"

"Maksudnya?"

"Kau tahu, aku laki-laki dan kau berharap aku hamil." Ujar Tetsuya disela isak tangisnya.

"Sayang," Akashi memeluk Tetsuya yang masih dalam selimut, "Hanya dengan Tetsuya aku sudah bahagia."

"Lalu kenapa menyuruhku hamil?"

Dimana kalimatnya tadi yang menyuruh istrinya hamil?

"Aku hanya mengucap kemungkinan, dan Tetsuya salah paham."

"Ya, aku memang selalu salah!"

Tangan Akashi menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. Menghadapi masalah bisnis lebih baik daripada menghadapi istrinya yang menangis.

"Iya, aku yang salah." Dekapan dipererat, "Sekarang tidur lagi."

Dan paginya, Akashi hampir menyemburkan kopi begitu melihat Tetsuya berkacak pinggang sambil menenteng sendok sayur yang entah kapan jadi kesukaan.

"Sei- _kun_ menghabiskan brokoli miliku?!"

"Brokoli?"

"Iya. Semangkuk Sei- _kun_ habiskan sendiri." Tetsuya mulai menangis, "Padahal aku ingin memakannya tapi Sei- _kun_ merebutnya."

Akashi menghela nafas, antara heran dan gemas. Padahal biasanya brokoli itu memang khusus untuknya. Bahkan dulu Akashi sempat tidak dijatah anu sebulan gara-gara memaksa Tetsuya makan brokoli, namun sekarang?

Fiks, memang ada yang aneh dengan Tetsuya.

"Sayang, ayo kita ke dokter saja."

"Kau mengira aku gila?"

Daripada berefek yang tidak-tidak, Akashi memilih mendekap. Menyalurkan sejuta yang dibutuhkan Tetsuya agar tenang.

"Tetsuya mau menggodaku dengan ekspresi begini?"

Lihat saja, wajah cemberut, bibirnya merah menggoda, lalu matanya sayu seperti pasrah.

"…"

"Aku antar ke dokter, ya?" Tangan kokoh mengelap keringat pada dahi, "Aku khawatir Tetsuya sakit."

"Sei-kun tidak kongkalikong dengan dokter, kan?"

Untuk apa dia bersekongkol dokter?

"Tentu saja tidak. Lagipula untuk apa?"

"Siapa tahu Sei-kun bersekongkol men-vonis aku sakit, kemudian kau berselingkuh?"

"Kau benar-benar harus berhenti menonton drama kacangan yang kau tonton akhir-akhir ini, sayang."

"Sei-kun menyalahkanku lagi? Ya, aku memang-Aw, Sei-kun!"

"

Daripada istrinya mulai mengomel hal yang tidak jelas, Akashi segera menggendong Tetsuya dengan gaya bridal, membawanya ke mobil yang sudah disiapkan oleh salah satu pelayan.

Kau tambah berat ya?"

"Aku gendutan?"

Akashi hanya tersenyum, kemudian mengecup hidung Tetsuya, "Tetsuya duduk manis, dan aku akan mengantar istriku tersayang yang sedang bawel ini," Ucap Akashi sambil menarik gemas hidung Tetsuya sebelum akhirnya menuju kursi kemudi.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit, Akashi ikut masuk ke ruang periksa. Memastikan agar Tetsuya-nya memang baik-baik saja.

"Bagaimana, Shintaro?"

"Aku yakin kau sudah tahu, Akashi."

"Tetsuya tidak yakin kalau hanya perkataanku saja, dan lagi, untuk hal seperti ini, aku tak ingin hanya mengandalkan firasat saja."

"Midorima- _kun_ , bagaimana?" Tanya Tetsuya yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi setelah pemeriksaan.

"Tanya suamimu."

"Sei- _kun_?"

Menggenggam surat hasil pemeriksaan, Akashi mendekati Tetsuya, kemudian menjatuhkan kecupan pada perut Tetsuya yang masih datar, lalu berpindah pada kening dengan penuh sayang, "Dua bulan, Tetsuya."

"Du-dua bulan?"

"Calon anak kita."

Mata Tetsuya membulat, lalu disusul sejuta euforia yang tak sanggup terungkap begitu saja, "Benarkah? Midorima- _kun_?"

"Kau bisa melihatnya di kertas yang dipegang Akashi- _nanodayo_."

Tetsuya merebut kertas, lalu membaca hasilnya, sebelum akhirnya hampir berteriak, "Sei- _kun_!"

Grep. Dan pelukann erat diterima Akashi yang hanya tersenyum. Dia memang sudah mengira kalau Tetsuya hamil, namun ternyata mendengar kabarnya benar-benar membuatnya bahagia.

Dia akan jadi seorang ayah. Mereka akan menjadi orangtua.

"Sei- _kun_ , akhirnya." Sedikit terisak, Akashi bisa mendengar desah isak istrinya, "Akhirnya."

"Tetsuya?"

"Aku takut. Dengan banyaknya kekurangan, terlebih belum mampu memberi momongan, aku takut Sei- _kun_ memilih untuk meninggalkan. Aku takut."

Akashi tersenyum, pelukannya pada Tetsuya tak kalah erat hingga mereka saling mendekap, membuat Midorima memilih meninggalkan mereka berdua daripada terjebak di suasana _awkward_.

"Tetsuya, kau benar-benar butuh hukuman."

"Hah?"

"Beraninya kau meragukan perasaan milikku."

"Tapi-"

"Nanti malam, aku akan menunjukkan, bagaimana Tetsuya sudah membuatku jatuh terlalu dalam, hingga tenggelam."

"Dengan?"

"Anu-anuan sepanjang malam." Ucapan Akashi dibalas dengan respon Tetsuya yang ingin lepas dari dekapan, tapi gagal. Akashi malah memeluknya semakin erat dengan senyuman yang mengembang.

Pemikiran macam apa yang membuat Tetsuya meragukan perasaanya? Apa pula dengan banyak kekurangan yang dipikirkan istrinya?

Demi apapun, Akashi tak akan pernah melepaskan Tetsuya. Tetsuya-nya yang hanya bisa memasak telur rebus (tambah sup tofu sekarang). Tetsuya-nya yang kalau ngomong tanpa sensor di mulutnya. Tetsuya-nya yang mukanya selalu datar kecuali saat intim berdua. Tetsuya-nya yang bukan dari keluarga terpandang. Tetsuya-nya yang sekarang sangat cerewet dan melodrama karena mengandung anaknya.

Sesempurna apapun, kalau bukan Tetsuya, Akashi tak akan memilihnya.

End.

AN :

Semoga menghibur dan terimakasih sudah membaca!

 _Sign_ ,

Gigi.


End file.
